


Smashed

by ChocoSMBondage



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, I hope not, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Restraints, Sex, Sex Machine, Smut, blowjob, cum, dildo, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: “Next time, I want you to fuck me, Моя любовь.”“Glady~”As per requests from my story, Intoxication, Victor and sex machine.Yuri decides to grant Victor's wish of being pounded by him. However, instead of him doing the job, Yuri decided to give Victor a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 9 Jan was my birthday! Well 'was' because as by the time this story is up, it would have been the next day in my timezone. So as a present from me to my readers, I decided to write as per my requests!
> 
> Victor and sex machine!! 
> 
> Well this can be taken as a continuation of Intoxication but even if you have not read the story, it is alright. You can still read this as a stand alone.
> 
> As usual, my work is not beta-ed! So i am sorry in advance for any mistakes made.
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this story!!

“Next time, I want you to fuck me, _Моя любовь.”_

 

_“Glady~”_

 

.*.*.

 

After months of intensive training and a competitive season, Yuri was finally living his best life. Lounging on the couch with a book in his hands and a random accompanying piece from his music player, Yuri was enjoying a rare weekend of peace.

It was a tranquil morning, one that Yuri had missed terribly. Normally, Victor would have kissed him awake for training by the rink. There would be times were Yuri would be the one who heads out for a run while Victor snoozes against Yuri’s pillow.

 

_“Victor, we are going to be late. Are you awake yet?”_

_Yuri had just completed his morning run around the neighborhood with Makkachin an hour or two earlier. Victor was planning to have him practice his quads that day. So as a quick warm up, Yuri decided to run slightly further than usual._

_He had half expected his husband to be awake by the time he be back. Key word: Half._

_When he arrived back at their apartment, his husband was still lounging on their bed, cuddling onto Yuri’s pillow and nestling in the warmth that Yuri left behind. Adorable~_

 

It was morning such as this, where he would gladly cuddle against his warm husband, in their large queen sized bed, hidden under layers of sheets. Being able to touch those lean muscles, feeling them wrap around his thinner frame, shielding him from the world; there was nothing more that he loves than to wake up in his lover’s arms, and stare at that sinfully handsome face.

Except, his husband was nowhere in sight. There was no whine nor a sound. Strange for a man that lived and breathed melodramatic.

No matter where he went, there would always be a trail. Be it a slight giggle or a loud whine, Victor was never quiet. Especially when coddling Yuri and/or Makkachin.

 

 

_“Makkachin! Who is a good girl~ Oh who is the smartest, come on. Tell papa, who is the smartest girl in the whole world~”_

_Victor was busy giving Makkachin her favorite scratch against the back of her neck and alternating it with the underside of her chin. He would nuzzle against the attention loving pup._

_A sight Yuri would never get sick of, as he took a quick snap for Instagram to see._

_~~~_

_“Yuri~ I missed you!” Victor pounced against his fiancé whose attention was focused on the book series he had recently been addicted to._

_“We are literally just sitting beside one another!” Yuri stated without even glancing at his pouting lover._

_“But you are ignoring me! What difference does it make? Yuri~ Look at me~” A daily occurrence as Victor fights a never ending battle for Yuri’s undying attention._

However, Makkachin had been sent to stay over at Mira’s house for the weekend. It was the teams’ joint efforts to give the couple their own well deserved rest and time together.

 

_“It is still your honeymoon, am I wrong? So all the more to leave Makkachin with either of us for the weekend. You can’t possible have fun with a kid around, can you?”_

 

And Yuri… Well he was just simply enjoying his book.

 

.*.*.

Hours after he had finally gotten to the series finale. Yuri took off his specs before relaxing against the armrest, surrounded by stacks of books. As he tried to calm his thoughts and fully understand the ending of the book, he took a quick glance at the clock.

 

1439 – It says.

 

 _That should be enough. Time to take a look at Victor~_ With a spring in his steps, Yuri daringly took off his shirt as he approached their secret room.

There, on the floor, on his fours, was the gray-haired Russian. His hands are tied against one another, his body limp on the floor. With his ass in the air and legs tied apart, Victor was being impelled by their automated sex machine which Yuri had loved.

It was one of his favorite toy which Victor had gotten.

The machine came with a variety of different sized dildo and boy, was it his favorite. On days where he was off the rink and Victor out with the team, Yuri would sneak into their secret room and just play with the different size.

The short one was thick, giving him a nice stretch and warm-up for the rest. It helped prepare his hole for the rest of the collection or Victor’s. The longest one was slightly thinner. However the head was able to reach the deepest, making Yuri feel full and ejaculating within minutes. It was always capable of rendering his legendary stamina useless. Second only to Victor’s sexual prowess.

 

“Next time, I want you to fuck me, _Моя любовь.”_ – was Victor request. Yuri could not deny his husband anything, especially when he would be getting a free show~

 

However instead of just ravishing the stunning man, Yuri decided to let him have a taste of how he had felt when he requested for Victor to leave him bounded against the sex machine.

The way the machine slides past his rim, forcing his muscles apart, reaching deep into his insides. As the machine replaces the ever familiar shape and size of Victor’s manhood with its artificial self, Yuri could not get enough of the feeling; to just simply be lost in the sex and haze, vulnerable and exposed to any passer-by.

He knows that his husband would love the feeling of endless ejaculations, having them pulled out of him against his will. To just mindlessly release to the pleasure of having his prostate abused again and again, Yuri believes that Victor will come to love the machine as much as he does.

 

And, he was right.

 

There the Russian laid, limp against the floor, lost in the poundings and stimulation. His beautiful and flawless face was covered in nothing but saliva and tears from the constant abuse and pleasure.

His porcelain skin, red and angry as Yuri would periodically come into the room to drip warm wax against the broad back. Each time the wax fell against Victor’s cool skin, he would tense and Yuri could see him clench against the impelling dildo. His hard-on, never wilting.

His lean and toned ass was nothing but red and dripping from the heavy amount of lubrication applied. This was to allow the dildo to continue its punishment without hurting or tearing the Russian.

 

This was a sight to behold as the calm and collected man kept grinding his leaking manhood against the floor and puddle for comfort and release. Victor had lost count of the number of times he came but all he knew at that moment was that he had been wrung dry.

He felt like a cow, being milked over and over again.

He felt spent and tired.

_And he loved it._

_He loved every second of it._

However something felt missing. Even in his haze, Victor kept calling for one and one person. _Yuri, Моя любовь._

While he did love to have his ass pounded and used, he wanted to feel Yuri inside of him. He wanted to feel the way the brunet’s manhood pulses, the way the manhood was thicker than Victor’s. Most importantly, Victor wanted to feel Yuri’s cum dripping out of him. He wanted to be filled to the brim with Yuri’s cum.

_Yuri, I want you. Nobody but you, can fulfill my sexual desire._

In his used and hoarse voice, Victor croaked: _М-Mоя любовь, F-fuck me~_

Yuri smirked, kneeling the other man’s height before roughly gripping against the silky grey strands. He pulled the man’s face to angle, whispering: _But I am. I got my favorite toy to make a mess of your insides. Is it not enough?_

 _No. It won’t be. All I want is your cock._ Victor replies. Even in his disheveled and exhausted state, he still wants to flirt with his heavily aroused husband.

Yuri went silent, releasing his grip on Victor’s hair. Knowing that he would not get what he wants if he doesn’t acts, Victor lifts himself up to nuzzled against the Japanese’s boxer brief. He pressed his nose against the stained and wet spot. He feathered light kisses against the half-hard member before nibbling against the balls through the fabric.

 

_Victor wanted Yuri’s cock. He wants it so, so badly…_

 

Hissing from the seduction, Yuri pulled Victor’s face away as he stood to give a strip tease. Each time Yuri tugs the waist band down, he would turn the sex machine up a notch. To see Victor whimper and bounce his hips against the dildo was truly a sight to behold. A sight that _only Yuri_ could.

 

With his manhood free from its constraints, Yuri turned the machine to its maximum speed. Victor screamed from the pace and the constant abuse of his prostate that he came. He was squirting, hard. He quivered, and trembled as he fell further into the sea of pleasure. His mouth agape and a heavy flush, Victor could not stop cumming. _No, no! This is too much! Yuri, Yuri!_ He glanced frantically around for the brunet.

_Not like this… No…_

But his thoughts were stopped short when Yuri stroke himself right before Victor. He was enjoying the free show, enjoying the power he had to make his lover into nothing but a mess. Victor shivered from the unwavering attention, feeling his supposed limp member come back alive.

Grinning at the sight, Yuri pressed Victor’s face against his pubic strands, allowing the Russian to smell the musky and sweet scent that belonged to Yuri. Victor basked in the scent, wanting more.

However Yuri moved away from the older man, slapping his cheeks with the red leaking member. Victor unconsciously open his mouth, inviting the delicious meal into his warm and slick cavern.

With a grin and thrust, Yuri pushed himself into the far depths of Victor’s throat. The way it stretched to accommodate Yuri, was a real turn on – stimulating him as he thrust into the cavern.

“Mphmm… Ahhah… Ngnn! Hah…hah…”

In his euphoria, Yuri let out a toothy groan before tightening his grip on those smooth and silky grey locks. With the air filled with heavy arousal, Yuri felt the warm cavern move, trailing its tongue against the underside of his length while occasionally scrapping the skin with its teeth.

The slight mix of pleasure and pain had Yuri leaking precum down the older man’s willing throat and skirting along the edges of an overwhelming orgasm. He sped up his thrusts, forcing those delectable pink lips to stretch wide in order to deep throat him.

The way Victor was being flustered, enjoying his little threat and dry humping against the soaked floor and still pounding sex machine.

Just as Yuri groaned, Victor moans – throaty moans. The low hums and moans felt exhilarating, just the way he loved them. As his felt closer to the edge, he would try to press Victor’s nose against the untamed pubic strands. With a shiver, Yuri came as he felt the throat constrict against his length. The way his Russian lover tensed at the sudden rush of fluids before relaxing his muscles to capture every single bit. His thick and musky fluids were release deep within his throat, branding him once more… as _Yuri’s. Hate me all you want, but the world’s most sought after bachelor, is mine~_

After convulsing from the heavy orgasm, Yuri’s grip loosened. As he drew his member back from the slick cavern, the grey-haired gave it one final suck before releasing it with a ‘pop’. Feathering light kisses on the now limp appendix before swallowing the remaining cum.

 

.*.*.

Victor was literally rung dry. He could only dry orgasm even with the dildo still pounding in him. Yuri took in the sight and felt that enough was enough. His lover was exhausted.

The man had fainted after he felt his last orgasm rip through him. Now dead to the world, Yuri reached for the switch to turn the sex machine off. He carefully released the man from his restraints and pulling the man away from the dildo. With a ‘blob’, the dildo slipped out of the gaping and used hole.

With a peaceful expression despite the strenuously exercise, Yuri hugged onto Victor after he tenderly lifted the older man bridal style. He padded into their shared room and laid the exhausted man on the sheets.

Grabbing the wash cloth from the stand beside, Yuri wiped the man clean. Slowly and careful to avoid awaking the worn man. Yuri cleaned the insides of Victor, lightly scrapping out the lubrication and to check for tears. With an ointment on hand, he lightly ran the paste onto the rim, in hopes that when Victor awakes, he would not be as sore.

Once done, he cleaned himself and the secret room. Satisfied with his work, he fell back into the arms of his lover. Lightly tracing against the sleeping beauty, Yuri gave the man a peck on the forehead before falling into a slumber, basking in their afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Моя любовь - My Love
> 
> Well... i hope it was not too smutty.?.?. 
> 
> If there are any requests such as Victor knotting Yuri or Yuri pounding victor...  
> Feel free to drop them in the comments! I might not reply but i will surely write out for you! In fact i have a couple of ideas planned out, so stay tuned for more works!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!!


End file.
